Everything happens for a reason
by Nashy2314
Summary: This is a story of how Finch falls in love but after some time he push her away to protect her but after a few years she reappears in his life but not alone...
1. The beginning

Everything happens for a reason…..

**THE LIFE SHOWS FINCH THAT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT, EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON AND WHEN A LOVE IS REAL NOT EVEN THE DISTANCE CAN KILL IT. **

Harold Finch is a reclusive genius and private billionaire software engineer who developed and created a machine that can isolate the Social Security numbers of people with either premeditated homicidal intent or who will be homicide victims, based on its analysis of surveillance data. He recruits John Reese, a former Green Beret and CIA operative, to help him prevent a violent crime related to the person of interest the Machine identifies. He recruits John Reese, a former Green Beret and CIA operative, to help him prevent a violent crime related to the person of interest the Machine identifies.

After leaving everything behind, his life, Harold have built a wall around his heart, promising to himself he would never fall in love again, that's why he became to be so private after the accident that left him with serious physical limitations. Finch has had a cervical spinal fusion of the C3, C4 and C5 vertebrae, more precisely, a 2-level posterolateral fusion. In this type of fusion surgery bone graft is placed between the transverse processes in the back of the spine. To provide stability, the vertebrae are then fixed using metal screws or wires attached to a metal rod on each side of the vertebrae. As a result of this procedure and the preceding accident, Finch displays a range of physical disabilities such as the inability to turn his head, rigid posture, a limp, and possible chronic pain.

Harold and Reese have been taking care of every number the machine have been giving them. Either protecting them (if they were the victim) or stopping them and take them to face the justice (if they were the perpetrator) with the help of the detectives Lionel Fusco and Joss Carter.

One day they were having breakfast at one of Finch's favorite diners when Harold's cellphone vibrated indicating they've got a new number. He paid for the food and then headed back to the old library (where they worked at) to investigate their new number while Reese waited in the other line of the phone for instructions.

Finch turned on the bug in his ear to talk to Reese. "Mr Reese? Our number is Sophie Daniels, a young woman from Boston; she's a writer and singer." The fact that she was a writer, caught Finch's attention. "She's also the daughter of a police officer of the NYPD, I'm afraid that might give us some troubles to be around her, Mr. Reese."

Reese looked around him a moment before speaking. "What's his name? I could use Fusco to help us with this one."

Finch checked the name before replying. "James Daniels, he also is an ex-military so I must suggest you be extra careful, John."

"Don't worry, Finch. I can take care of myself without exposing ourselves."

"I know you're perfectly capable of that, Mr. Reese but this will be a tough one as you must see. I'm sending you her information and address along with a picture of her." While saying it, Finch worked on the keyboard, sending John in a text message everything he needed to start working.

Reese lowered his gaze to the cellphone on his hand when he got the message and looked at the picture of the blonde, blue-eyed, young woman. "I must say, it's a beautiful woman. She looks innocent."

Finch stayed in silence for a moment, contemplating Sophie's photo. In fact she was a beautiful woman with an innocent look, every time you looked into her eyes it seemed like if you could see her soul, they were transparent, Harold held back a gasp when he noticed it, something about her, besides from being a writer, caught his attention again.

Reese raised a brow as he didn't got an answer or even heard the sound of Harold's fingers typing on the keyboard. "Finch, you're still there?" He asked softly while heading over to his car.

Harold was almost mesmerized, something he haven't experienced since... He couldn't even remember since when. He somehow heard John's question and lightly cleared his throat, going back to his 'business tone'. "I'm here, John and remember.. Appearances are deceptive."

Reese smirked amused when he noticed the change in his employer's voice. "Oh I know, don't worry. I'm gonna visit her." After saying that, he hung up.


	2. Investigation

Sophie Daniels was sitting at the park with her guitar, using her surroundings, the landscape, the people walking by, the sweet and sound of the breeze to inspire her. She always found more inspirations for her music, exploring around the city than sitting behind a desk with a notebook and pencil in hand, maybe that's why she always said "I am a free soul, a bird that no one can keep from flying."

She had a young soul, many experiences she have lived, good and bad but that didn't stopped her from getting what she wanted, literally, from following her dreams. Because someone once said "If you don't have dreams to chase, then what are you living for?"

Sophie was focusing on the background sounds when she noticed someone glancing over at her, a tall, handsome man wearing a suit. She always calls people attention, specially when she has the guitar in hands so she just smiled and continued with what she was doing.

After a while, she looked at the clock and stood up getting ready to leave. She started walking down the streets then got a cab and headed to her study where she always has the musical trials with the other members of the band.

Reese quietly followed her, making sure he doesn't call her attention just yet or she could call her father to tell him about him and it would difficult his job. He found her quite interesting but boring at the same time, he's not used to take care of this kind of people, he prefers the action but everything was just starting..

"Mr. Reese?" Came Finch's voice in Reese's ear.

"Yes, Finch? What do you need?" Reese answered, sneaking into the study.

"I've found some reports about Miss Daniel's father. Looks like he lately have been having some trouble with some kind of gang or mafia, he have been making many questions and that's getting him in troubles. He arrested one of them in a roundup, getting some enemies. I'm afraid they might want to get Sophie and that way they would get to him, using his most weak point, his only daughter."

Reese nodded softly while listening attentive to every word. "What kind of mafia are we talking about, Finch? This woman have been boring so far, she was at the park just playing some music and now she's at her study. I don't think anyone would..." He didn't finished as he noticed two cars parking at the front and back of the study, some armed men coming out from each one. Reese took out his gun while keeping an eye on them. "We've got company, Finch. I have to take her outta here." He said while walking into the study, gun in hand and used the Marshals' badge (he stole from a Marshal he took down in a another mission) to convince the young woman to come with him and the other guys to leave the building.

Meanwhile Finch looked for the nearest safe house (one of the many he owned) for them to go to and then gave Reese the address.

Fortunately, Reese got her out in time so they didn't see her and he took her to the safe house without giving her an explanation just yet.

Sophie, a bit scared and worried followed him without objection, thinking he really was a Marshal and once they arrived to the safe house and Reese made sure no one followed them, she looked around the house and then turned to him, trying to stay calm. "Who were that men? Why they were going into my study and how did you find me? Oh.. yeah.." She stopped a moment, remembering and then continued. "I saw you at the park, you were watching me."

_Smart woman_, he thought and looked at her. "All you need to know is you're safe here, I'm going to find out who they are and why they want you."

She looked at him a bit confused, lightly raising one of her eyebrows in thought. "How can I know you're saying the truth? Who are you? Why have you been following me? I have to call my father." She stated, keeping her eyes on Reese like if she were studying him.

_A cop's daughter, she doesn't look that innocent anymore. _He said to himself, trying to hold back a chuckle. "I can't let you make any call or they might find us. My name is John, I'm here to protect you from those guys. Don't ask how I found you or how I knew about them, all you need to know is with me you're safe."

Sophie looked at him quietly a moment, reading his facial expression. Even though he was a stranger, she somehow believed him and decided not to ask anymore, instead she walked over to the living room and sat down quietly, thinking about what to do next.

Watching her, Reese went back to talk to Finch. "We're at the safe house, have you found anything else?"

"I'm still on it, Mr. Reese. How is she?" Was his response while he kept typing.

"She's fine, she's just sitting down now totally calmed."

"Ah.. an officer's daughter, she knows better than to fight with you."

"Looks that way." He said and looked over at her. "I have to go out to the field, Finch. They must be looking for her and they will be visiting her father soon."

On the other side, at the library, Finch nodded knowing what he meant. He then carefully stood up and took his laptop with him while leaving the library. "I will be there soon, Mr. Reese then you can go."

Reese nodded softly and finished the call while waiting for him.


	3. Meeting in person

Around fifteen minutes later, Harold walked into the safe house, carrying the bag with his laptop and items he would need to work from there.

Reese told him a few more things about what happened and then to where he was going to just in case he was needed, after telling Sophie his boss was going to stay with her while he was away and then he left the apartment.

Hearing the men talking and the door closing when Reese left, Sophie stood up and walked over to Harold. Seeing him moving the bag off his shoulder she smiled softly at him. "You must be Harold." She said in a soft voice and startled him.

Finch turned to look at her and almost let the bag falls when he looked at her. She looked so different in person, she was even beautiful. He noticed she had a beautiful smile that caused her eyes to sparkle, the way her hair fell over her face, letting him see just one of her eyes with an eyebrow perfectly raised in the corner and then lowered it again while moving her hair behind her ear, she was stunning, angelical, he could barely believe she was real. Just her presence made him feel a warmth over his stomach like if he had known her since forever.

She noticed the way he paralyzed and reached over to help him put his bag on the table, keeping the soft smile on her face. "I sincerely apologize if I scared you or something, Harold." Oh the way his name sounds coming from her lips it was like music for his ears. "But since John left and didn't introduced us, I thought I could do it myself."

Finch had to try hard to hide the blush he felt creeping up on the back of his neck when he noticed he froze and didn't answered to her. He lightly cleared his throat (which was suddenly dry) and smiled softly at the woman before him. "No need to apologize, Miss Daniels and yes, I am Harold. I'll be making sure you're safe while John comes back and I'm sorry for that, I'm just not used to have someone like…" He stopped himself from saying 'someone like you' and quickly corrected himself. "Around... Oh! And thanks for the help with the bag."

"Nice to meet you, Harold." She said while extending her hand out to shake his. "That's perfectly fine and understandable. Please call me just Sophie if we're going to spend the day together." She smiled even more, causing Harold hold back a breath without even noticing it. "You're most welcome."

After a moment, Finch let out the breath he didn't know he was holding back and smiled softly. "It's my pleasure, Miss… Sophie." He shook her hand back gently and then reluctantly let go of it. "I know besides being a singer you also are a writer so I got the liberty to bring over some books you might would like to read while we're here." He said while taking some books out of his bag and handing them to her.

Sophie smirked softly as she noticed the effect she was having on him. He was older, yes, and with disabilities but he was a good looking man, looking interesting with his three-piece suit and the glasses that were hiding his beautiful blue eyes. She felt just as attracted by him, as he was by her. She took the books from him and smiled softly at him. "Oh thank God, someone with a good taste, I would love to read those if you join me, of course." She looked up at him to see his reaction.

He looked thoughtfully for a moment as he watched her, his attraction by her was growing every moment. Seeing they like the same kind of books and other things. _How could you put your eyes on someone much younger than you, Harold? That's an impossible!_ Harold kicked himself mentally for thinking that way then shook his head lightly, as much as his neck allowed him too and smiled softly. "I would like that, M-Sophie but I have work to do, John might needs me or something."

Sophie turned to look up at him then nodded softly while her smile faded a bit. "I understand, I will be reading them in the living room, if you don't mind so you and John can work without problem, whatever you're working on and wish him good luck with the men that were going after me."

"I will and as soon as I get a moment, I promise to join you read one of those books." Finch said softly, loving the bright smile that returned to Sophie's face and she tried to hide at least a bit but failed. Harold wonders how it would be to let her go when she was safe, if only one look and a smile from her could make his heart skip a beat.

Sophie, again, moved her hair behind her ear and lightly bit the corner of her lower lip, sending a shiver through Harold's spine while she turned around and carried the books over to the couch. She then turned to face Harold again." Oh, would you mind if I play some music? I was in the study with the band when John came in and well, I kind of want to try a new song I wrote; I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Don't worry, you can go on and do it, it doesn't bother me but read your books too, it might be a long day." Finch replied while putting out the laptop and sitting at the table to go back to work.

"Thank you." She smiled softly then sat down on the couch and grabbed one of the books, she crossed a leg over the other while she started to read, noticing Finch looking over at her every now and then.


	4. Confessing

A few days have passed and now Sophie was safe and ready to go back home and to her normal like but the way Finch looked at her when she was about to leave, it felt like a stab to the heart, his facial expression didn't said much but his eyes, those pretty blue eyes hidden behind his glasses showed how sad and hurt he was because this probably was going to be the last time he would see her.

Sophie walked over to him, invading his personal space. If it was any other person he would step back to protect that personal space but with her it was different, he needed and wanted the closeness. She leaned over and then softly and somehow seductively, whispered in his ear. "This is not a goodbye, Harold. I'm going back home but I'm not leaving you, I will see you again soon."

Harold shivered as he noticed the tone of her voice and was about to speak but almost froze when he felt Sophie's warm and soft lips on his, capturing him in a gentle yet passionate kiss, it took him a moment to react but he then returned the kiss with equal gentleness and passion. It felt so right, the way she slid an arm around his back and the other rested on his head, running her fingers through his hair, Harold hesitated a moment but then wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. The way their bodies felt pressed up against the other, it was so perfect, like if they were made for one another.

Hesitantly, Harold broke the kiss when the air became a necessity but he didn't move away from her. She gently laid her forehead against his, moving her hand down his hair to his neck and caressed it gently, trying not to hurt his old wounds. "Thank you…" She whispered softly, he gently moved a hand up to gently stroke her cheek. "No, thanks to you, you've made me feel things I haven't felt in years, I constructed a wall around my heart many years ago but you broke it again."

Sophie smiled softly as she listened to him, just those words told her what she felt for him was reciprocated. She pecked his lips softly and closed her eyes a moment as she said those three words she have never said to any other man besides his father, she have had relationships, of course but never loved them, at least not the way she loves him. "I love you, Harold."

Harold stayed in silent a moment, letting his genius brain process what she just said. She is a beautiful young woman who could have any man she wanted, a guy of her age and handsome but no, she wanted and love him. A man who have never considered himself handsome and less since the accident, he couldn't turn his head much, walks with a limp, is a little genius and wasn't the best looking man, yet it was he who she wanted.

"You don't have to say anything, your actions says more." She whispered softly and that made him come back to the reality. Sophie gently rested her head on his shoulder, laying her face against his neck and took a deep breath, taking in his essence then let out a soft sigh, enjoying the closeness.

"…I… I love you too… Sophie." He whispered back for only the two of them to hear while gently running a hand over her back, caressing it, making her relax against him.

"I know." She smiled contentedly and stayed closer to him but then after a while, she pulled back. "I don't want to but I have to go, dad must be wondering where I've been and I don't want him coming after you and/or John."

"Don't worry, John have had a… conversation with him about all this. He knows you're safe and is waiting for you to come back."

She nodded softly. "Thanks for everything, I hope I see you again soon, I got so used to having you around even if it was just watching you typing on your computer." She grinned softly. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Don't thank me, it was my job to keep you safe and I'm glad we did, you've changed me and I will miss you too so much." This time it was he who leaned over for another gentle kiss. "I promise we will meet again soon."

Sophie returned the kiss just as gentle and smiled softly while nodding. "I'm looking forward to it." She winked at him and grabbed her stuff then headed over to the door, before leaving she turned around to look at him once again. "Remember I love you and only you."

Harold watched her while doing the same even though they would go separate ways. "I could never forget it, I love you too." He smiled softly.

She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth then headed outside, leaving the place to go back home with her father.


	5. Accepting it

During a few months, Sophie and Harold have had a relationship. He would take her to visit some historic places, of course, or for dinner and always had details with her but also made sure his identity was never compromised every time they enjoyed some time out together. Harold felt like he hasn't felt in many years… alive. Sophie and her love made him change his way of thinking, it gave him a purpose, a new reason to live for and continue with his job but he knows everything we do has consequences…

Everything has been happiness for him during this time. Sophie didn't tell her father about their relationship, to protect Harold, knowing the police wanted him and Reese. Even though Sophie couldn't hide how happy she was, her father respected her private life and didn't ask anymore about it.

Harold knew this is the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but he also knew every person who knew about the machine could be in danger. They have promised they would never lie to one another so they opened up and shared most of their secrets (Harold kept some of his for himself). He confessed to her how they get the numbers and how he and Reese started all the 'vigilante' action and she understood also promised she would keep the secret and doesn't interfere in their job but just a few days after the confession her number came up again and he knew this time it was his own fault for confessing everything.

_Just like Grace, I have to let her go for her own good._ Harold thought to himself and sighed deeply. He was happy, madly in love with her but now she was in danger just because she loved him and he couldn't let anything happen to her so he decided the best way to safe her it was pushing her away from his life even if that meant he would have to break her heart and goes back to be the private, unhappy billionaire man himself.

Moments after getting Sophie's number once again, Reese walked into the office and looked over at his employer, noticing the look on his face and frowned softly. "Everything okay, Finch? Do we have a new number?"

Finch stayed quietly for a moment, letting his genius brain think about what to do, how he was going to do this, he couldn't tell her he didn't loved her because he promised to never lie to her but one way or another he had to make her leave his side. He barely heard Reese when he came lin; he slightly turned on his chair to look at him but then turned back to the monitors. "I'm fine, Mr. Reese. I just have to take care of something and it involves our new number, I will solve this one myself and please don't ask anything about it because I won't say a word."

Reese knew something was wrong with Harold, he sounded sad, hurt but he didn't know why and was curious about who the new number could be. He trusted his boss though and decided to stay away unless Harold needed him. "Alright Harold, just be careful and call me if you need me or anything."

"Will do, Mr. Reese, thanks for understanding." Finch answered dryly and continued typing on the computer.

Reese just nodded and decided to try again later then headed outside to leave the library again.

Finch looked over when he left and sighed. He didn't want to do this, he needed Sophie by his side but he couldn't be so selfish and put her life in risk just for him to be happy. He shook his head to put his thoughts aside and then sent Sophie a message to meet him at the safe house where they met, they have used that house for when they spent some quality time together.

Harold arrived to the house first and waited for her inside, walking in circles, mentally kicking himself for what he was about to do. He couldn't believe once again he would have to let his love go. _That's why I built a wall around my heart, I knew it was an impossible since the beginning but I… I just love her too much. _He said to himself and sighed softly then turned when he heard the knock on the door; he took a deep breath then went over and opened the door for her.

Sophie excitedly smiled when she saw him and threw her arms around him, hugging him like she does every time they meet but something felt off, he didn't hugged her back like he usually does, instead he kind of pulled back from her embrace and she frowned softly. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Harold didn't dare to look at her eyes, he just couldn't. He closed the door behind her and cleared his throat while he limped over to the living room. "We have to talk, Sophie, it's important and I want you to listen to me and do what I tell you."

She watched him quietly, curious and concerned at the tone of his voice. Since they started a relationship he barely called her by her name. She frowned lightly and followed him over to the living room then sat down on the couch, keeping her eyes on him. "Alright, what is it?"

She watched her lover as he sat down besides her but didn't touch her. He would always at least touch her hand but not this time and then he began to talk. "I made a mistake telling you about the machine and our job. Every person who knows about it is in danger and I just got your number again today. The only way I can save you this time is pushing you away. I need you to try and forget me and leave the country; it's the only way you can survive this time. I don't want you to leave; I love you with all myself but I can't sit here and wait until someone comes and kills you when your only sin was to fall in love with me. Go away, start a new life and never come back… Please." He almost begged with his eyes but that same look broke her heart.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him, she never thought he would ask her to do such thing. She look at him for a long moment then lightly bit her lip while standing up and shook her head softly. "I would do anything for you, anything you ask me to do but not this. I would never go away leaving you behind, I could never forget you. You're the first man I have ever loved, I gave you everything I had, everything I am, and I am yours, your woman. Please don't tell me to go. I know you're worried but if I leave my heart will stay with you; I will slowly die inside if I don't have you by my side. I love you with everything I am, I won't leave you." The tone of her voice were trying to hide the tears that badly wanted to roll down, her hands were lightly shaking. This man was her life, her everything and she couldn't leave him, not that easily.

Finch bit his lip, cursing himself for hurting her this way but he knew it was the best. He couldn't live knowing she was killed because of him. He carefully stood up and approached her, hesitantly he opened his arms for her, he knew he needed it and so did he.

Without thinking twice, she moved into his arms and tightly yet carefully not to hurt his back, she held onto him and cried softly on his chest. She shifted a bit and buried her face into his neck. "I can't go away from you, Harold. You're my reason to live, you're my world and my everything, I wouldn't survive for long without you." She said against his neck, sobbing.

Harold had to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying too, he loved her more than anything else. She, too, was his reason to live, he has never felt so alive yet he was losing it again. He held her tightly to him, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. "I'm sorry Sophie but there's nothing else we could do to protect you. I couldn't live knowing you were killed just because you loved me. I'm hurting as much as you are, seeing you like this breaks my heart but I have to let you go and with you a happy life or else I would have to see you dying and I don't think I could ever stand it. I rather know you away from me but alive and not buried seven feet underground." He swallowed hard when he said the last part of the sentence.

Sophie knew he was right, he only wanted to keep her safe but she was still hurt. _I can't imagine a life without him; it would be like if I fell in a dark hole_. She thought and clings to him. "I love you Harold, I always will." She whispered to him while trying to stop crying.

"I will always love you too." He whispered back, finally letting his own tears fall. He lightly turned his head, as much as his neck allowed him to and kissed her temple.

Feeling the kiss, she let out a soft sigh and pulled back a bit to look up at him. "Give me one last night, please. I need the closeness; I need to feel your body against mine, your warmth. I need to feel your love at least for the last time." She looked into his eyes, showing him the love and lust she felt for him.

He watched her and gasped in his throat when he saw the lust in her eyes. He nodded softly and took her hand in his then lead her to the bedroom…


	6. Goodbye

Harold woke up first, early in the morning. He looked over to see Sophie laying closer into his arms, sleeping peacefully like a little angel, he watched her because this was going to be the last time he sees her, the last time he wakes up with her in his arm, with her warmth making him feel home. Now it was time to let that little angel (Sophie) fly away. He carefully leaned forward and kissed the side of her head, trying not to wake her up then gently replaced himself in the bed with the pillows when he stood up. Once again he looked down at her, he felt like if his heart has stopped beating when he got dressed and reluctantly left the house.

He headed to the park where he talked with Reese for the first time. He sat down on the bench along, looking away at the horizon, letting his genius brain think about everything that happened and then things that were going to come. How his life's going to change once again, he would be dead inside, without a reason to continue besides the numbers. He knows he needed her but he also needed her to be alive even if that involved losing her.

Reese was concerned and somehow worried about his employer, he never acts that way and he hasn't heard anything about him since the night before. He had promised to don't ask anything about it but he had to find out what was bothering Harold so he thought about the possible places where he could be and checked them until he spotted him sitting on the bench, he quietly walked over and sat down beside him.

"I like my privacy, Mr. Reese." Finch dryly broke the silence, not turning to face John.

John looked at him and nodded softly. "I know but you've been acting different. I know something wrong and I would like to know what is it so I can at least try to help."

It took all of him for Finch to don't break down in front of his employee. He went back to his business tone. "My personal life is none of your business, Mr. Reese."

_Personal life? He seems hurt, of course he does! _Reese thought then remembered the latest events and knew what was going on. "What happened with Sophie?" He asked softly, waiting to see the genius's reaction.

Harold turned to look at him a moment, he knew he was trapped. There wasn't a way he could get out of this, sooner or later Reese was going to find out what was wrong so he sighed and gave up. "I left her…" He said softly, obviously sounding hurt and devastated.

Reese stayed in silence a moment, he has seen how much Finch and Sophie loved each other, how their eyes sparkled when they talked about the other, the great communication they had, he knew there had to be something really bad happening to make Finch take that decision and then he remembered. "The new number was hers, wasn't it?"

Harold looked up at him and nodded lightly, seeing how easy it was for Reese to read him sometimes. "I told her about the machine and what do we do for living that simple fact put her in risk and I got her number again. This time the only way we could save her is if she goes away and disappears."

"Maybe we could find another way to protect her, don't let what happened with Grace happen again. I saw how happy and different you are with her." Reese said softly, knowing how much it hurt to leave behind the person you love the most just to save their life.

"There's nothing else we could do. If she leaves now then she can start a new life but if she stays, she probably will die and I can't deal with that. I just let her go and right now I would like to have some time alone if you don't mind, John." He said while standing up again.

Reese sighed softly, understanding him, sadly and then nodded softly as he watched him. "Of course, you know where to find me if you need me." He said softly as he watched his boss disappear.

Sophie stirred and opened her eyes when she reached over and didn't feel Harold in the bed with her. She sat up, wrapping the covers around her naked body and realized Harold left before she wake up so he wouldn't have to say goodbye again. She ran her fingers through her own hair and sniffled as she felt another few tears rolling down her cheeks. Now she was sure this was the last time she would be with him. From this day on she would wake up the same way every morning, alone and reaching for him. She shook her head and cried a bit longer then got up and showered before getting dressed and grabbed her stuff to leave the house.

She headed back home and grabbed a suitcase where she started to put all of her belongings. While packing she found an album she have hidden with the photos of her and Harold together, she wasn't sure about taking it with her but she knew if she left it her father would find it and eventually find Harold, she couldn't let that happen so she put it in the suitcase too, after all that album contained her memories of the precious moments they shared together.

Sophie didn't give a real explanation to her father about why she was leaving like that; she just said she needed some vacations, time to relax. After all, James was used to her leaving for concerts and that so he didn't asked much but told her to stay in contact with her.

She went to the park where she has seen Reese for the first time before he rescued her and sang a last song before leaving.

_I die for your kisses ,_

_for your ungrateful smile,_

_for your beautiful touch , it's you my joy .._

_I pray for you to don't fail me_

_for you to never leave me and forget me_

_I'm the one who loves you_

_I'm the one who waits for you_

_I'm the one who cries for you_

_I am the one who crave you minutes and hours .._

_I'm dying to kiss you,_

_sleep in your mouth_

_I'm dying to tell you that the world is wrong .._

_I'm dying to kiss you_

_sleep in your mouth_

_I'm dying to tell you that the world is wrong .._

_it's wrong .._

_it's wrong_

_I die for your absence_

_that makes me miss_

_it makes me dream of you when I miss you more_

_I ask in the morning for you_

_to wake up next to me tangled in bed _

_I miss you there and_

_I'm the one who waits_

_I'm the one who cries for you_

_I am the one who crave you minutes and hours .._

[[The song is "Me muero" by Malu]]


	7. Surprise

It has been a few weeks since Sophie left the country to 'start a new life', a life she didn't wanted without Finch but she knew it was for her own good and security. She didn't have any inspiration for her music so she has stopped singing and writing; in fact she kind of was in a depression. The last few days she haven't been feeling that well and she thought it was because she hasn't been eating well or taking care of herself, all she wanted was to come back 'home'.

Her roommate practically forced her to go see a doctor just to make sure everything was okay and to help her with the depression. At the end she gave up and went to visit the doctor, now knowing that visit would change her life forever.

After making some tests and getting the results, the doctor called Sophie to her office then once she arrived; he opened the results and read them in front of her.

He looked at her and then smiled. "Miss Daniels, let me be the first to congratulate you, you're expecting a baby."

Sophie looked at him in shock, perplexed. "I… um... I'm pregnant?" She asked in disbelief, she was expecting a baby, Harold's baby. The thought made her smile like a teenage girl in love. Harold didn't left her at all, he let a little piece of him growing inside her, giving her a new reason to fight for her life, to continue and never give up. She wanted to go back and tell him or her father but she knew she couldn't, Harold would probably use the baby as another reason for her to leave and stay safe.

"That's right, twelve weeks to be exact. I will make you an appointment for you to come have the first ultrasound but it looks like everything's fine with the baby. You do need to eat properly and take better care of yourself though if we want the baby to be healthy and strong."

She smiled excitedly and nodded while listening to the doctor. "I will, promise. My baby's health is the most important thing right now." She smiled and thanked the doctor when they finished then left the doctor's office again to go back to her apartment.

Once back at her apartment, Sophie couldn't help it but think about how Harold would react if he knew about the baby. _Would he like it? Maybe even get excited? No… he will tell me to stay away to protect the baby, I'm not going to tell him. _She said to herself while laying a hand on her belly. "It will be only us, only you and me. Maybe one day you will get to meet him. Only God knows." She talked to the baby and kept rubbing her stomach before falling asleep…


	8. Coming back

Harold hasn't been the same man he was when Sophie was around. Reese has tried to help him but he has gone back to be the private, secretive and serious billionaire. He has closed himself to everyone, not letting anyone get too close to him, not wanting to get hurt again. Once again he built a wall around his heart, wanting to protect it even though he has never stopped loving his beautiful blonde angel.

Reese has given up trying to help him, he knew without Sophie that happy, relaxed Harold Finch was never going to come back and he hated it. He wanted his boss to relax, to take a break from the job, the machine and take time for himself but he knew that only would make him feel even worse, seeing how alone he was without her, all he had now it was Reese.

Sophie never told anyone about her pregnancy, only her roommate knew about it, not even her father because she knew she would have to give him some explanations and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She always went to the appointments to make sure everything was okay with the baby and took care of her own self until she gave birth.

She gave birth to a precious, perfect little boy. The baby had his mommy's blonde hair but his daddy's blue eyes. For Sophie, looking at the little boy it was like looking at his father so she decided to name him like his father but with only her last name. Harold Daniels. From that day on she dedicated her life to her son, making sure he had everything he needed, giving him all the love she had trapped in her heart.

As the child grew she noticed something was wrong with him. He wasn't like any other kid of his age; he barely played because he would easily get tired. She noticed marks over his body even though he haven't felt or hurt himself. He would get sick frequently, fever, nausea, she knew he was special. She got him to see a doctor and after so many tests, they found out the little boy had Leukemia.

Sophie didn't know what to do, she was alone, and she couldn't go back to NY at least for now. After contemplating all the options, she decided to work again to pay the treatment and save her son's life and so she did. She visited many doctors, looking for different opinions, choosing what the best was for her son. For years, she spent months in hospitals, not leaving her son alone any moment, trying to help him have a normal childhood even with his condition. It seemed that the treatments worked, but then the child was returning to relapse again and again. The last doctor that checked the boy, told Sophie about a good treatment in NY that could help him better. At first she hesitated because of all the memories and things she left back there but it was for her son so once again she packed everything up and returned to the city.

One morning Sophie decided to take Harold to the park so he could play with other children and have some fun. When they arrived, she made sure the little boy was fine and feeling good then let him go play after telling him to be careful. She stood near him for a little while and then walked over to a bench and sat down to read the newspaper while the little boy played.

Finch once again spent the night at the library, falling asleep on his desk in not a very comfortable position. When he woke up, his injured leg was sore for all the time he spent in the same position so he decided to go take a walk. After washing his face and putting his three-piece suit on again, he got Bear ready then headed with him to the park.

When they arrived, he quietly walked along with the dog. Looking around at the people spending time there, some of them with their children, some other working outdoors, talking with others, walking their dogs. He sighed, wondering how it would feel to be like them, quietly enjoying a day out without any worry. He shook his head softly and then frowned when Bear sped up and was pulling him along. "Bear? Calm down, buddy. Not that fast... Bear!" Finch called out to Bear as the dog pulled him over where a kid was lying on the floor, he might have felt or something while playing. Finch leaned over as much as he could and offered the little boy a hand to help him up. "Here, let me help you." The little boy smiled weakly and gently grabbed the offered hand while standing up again.

Sophie looked over to check on her son and noticed when he fell, she quickly threw the newspaper aside and headed over to him but Finch reached him first. She practically froze for a moment when she noticed who the man was. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she was speechless. "I…" she cleared her throat and looked down at the little boy. "Did you hurt yourself?" She asked softly, trying to control herself in front of Finch.

The little boy looked up at her mommy and shook his head lightly. "I'm okay but tired." He replied her as softly then pointed over at Finch. "He helped me up..." he smiled as he turned to look at Finch "thanks."

Finch felt a warmth like if he had known that little boy since forever. He was just as surprised when he saw Sophie standing in front of her and wondered if the little boy it was hers. _Maybe she got married after I made her leave. _He thought but then noticed she wasn't wearing any ring. He turned to look down at the little boy who had that same gaze of his, it made him wonder but he forced a smile. "You're welcome."

Sophie swallowed and finally turned to face Finch. "Harold… I…" Hearing their name, both guys looked up at her. "Uh… sorry, I don't know what to say, it have been so long…" She finally managed to say and looked down when the little guy touched her arm to get her attention and yawned softly. She leaned over and picked him up in her arms, holding him to her so he could lay his head on her shoulder and rest.

Harold watched them, so many questions going around his mind, wondering what she have done all this time. He looked at her and nodded softly. "Would you like to go get a coffee? Well, a tea… so we can talk. Indeed it has been a long time, eight years to be exact." He said softly.

She listened to him and nodded while rubbing her son's back noticing he has fallen asleep on her already. "I would love that." She said, finally smiling again like the day they met. "Can we go somewhere private, just us? I need to lay him down so he can rest."

Finch could feel his heart melting when she smiled at him, that was one of the things that made him fall in love with her. "Sure, come with me."

She nodded softly and followed him as he took her over to the safe house where they shared so many happy moments, which he haven't visited since their last night together.


	9. The truth

After a few minutes, they arrived to the safe house and Sophie carried their son inside. She felt a shiver run through her spine as the memories of the moments they shared together in that house, came back to her mind.

"You can lay him in the bedroom while I make the tea if I find any here." He chuckled softly and limped over to the kitchen.

His voice lightly startled Sophie, making her turn to him and nodded softly. "Thanks" she replied softly before walking over to the bedroom, she tucked in the little boy and made sure he was comfortable before walking back over to Finch. She tried hard to control herself; all she wanted to do was go into his arms, needing the comfort that simple affection always gave her. Instead she cleared her throat and looked over at him. "Did you find anything?"

Finch looked around the kitchen to see if he would find anything but he hasn't been in that house for the last eight years so he didn't find anything. Hearing her, he turned around and shook his head as much as his neck allowed him too. "Not really, I haven't been here since…" he swallowed. "Since that night so there's nothing we could use."

"That's fine, don't worry." She could feel the emotions in his voice when he talked to her and it almost made her blush, he always have been so kind and gentle with her. "We can just talk and go pick up something later, if you want." She smiled softly and couldn't resist the urge, she finally gave in and walked over, then wrapped her arms around him to hug him closer to her.

"That sounds good to me." He smiled softly and watched her, her hug caught him off ward but it have been so long since he has had and human contact. Her body always has felt so right against his, he slid his arms around her, hugging her back and kept her closer for a moment longer.

After a moment, Sophie reluctantly pulls back and lowers her gaze to her feet. "I'm sorry… I just missed you so much, I couldn't help it…"

Finch watched her then gently lifter her chin to make her face him again. "There's nothing to be sorry for, I missed you too." He smiled softly at her which helped her relax a bit.

She let out a soft sigh then pulls back a little bit, trying to avoid his eyes. "We have to talk, Finch, about what happened during all those years and also about my son… She said while walking over to stand by the window, looking outside to the street.

He lightly raised a brow in confusion as he watched her them limped over to her. "Then I was right, he's yours…" He said softly then looked at her again "let's talk." He moved over to the couch and carefully sat down in a comfortable position for his injured back.

Sophie didn't turn to look at him as she took a deep breath before she began to talk. "You know, it was hard for both of us when I was forced to leave... I never thought I would come back to NY, in fact I didn't wanted to because I knew you probably would tell me to leave again, I never expected to find you at the park. I just wanted my baby to have some fun and distract his mind but he worn out himself quickly and maybe that's why he fell and you found him."

Finch lightly tilted his head, glancing over at her back (she never turned around) while he listened to her. "In fact, I just wanted you to be safe but I think it's safe for you to be in the city, it has been a long time since I last got your number." He stopped a moment. "He looks different, pale, maybe like if he were around six years old?"

"He is different, special. He's almost eight years old, he's not a healthy child that's why he worn himself out quick at the park, I am very protective over him." She then turned around to look at him. "Jr is the reason of why I am back in the city, his doctor told me here I could find a better treatment for his condition because nothing seems to work and I'm not willing to lose him."

_Almost eight… He has blue eyes like…. Like mine!_ Harold held back a breath and his eyes widened but decided to confirm it after finding out about his condition. "What is the problem with him?"

Sophie bit the corner of her lip to hold back a few tears that threatened to fall. "A couple of years ago I got him to see a doctor because I knew something was wrong with him then the doctor confirmed it, my son has Leukemia, Harold. If this treatment doesn't works, I don't know what else I could do for him."

Harold stood up and limped over to her, he knew she needed the comfort so he opened his arms for her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sophie. I will do everything I can so don't worry about your child, I will look for the best doctor and treatment, you won't lose him, I promise, I will help you."

Sophie right away moved into his arms, holding him closer and then stepped back again, looking up at him. "No… I didn't come here to ask you for money or help, Harold. I don't want you to think that I just want your money to save our… my son's life and go again." She mentally kicked herself for almost confessing him the truth.

He sighed when she pulled away and then shook his head as much as his injured neck allowed him to. "You know I would never think that about yourself, Sophie. Let me help you, besides… I think you're not telling me the whole truth." He moved closer again, making Sophie shiver lightly at the closeness. "Tell me the rest, I want to know."

She sighed and looked up at him. "When I left, I was in depression, I didn't wanted to eat or anything so I started feeling bad eventually. I thought it was just because of it but when I visited the doctor, he told me I was twelve weeks pregnant…" She looked away from him. "Little Harold is your son, I didn't tell you because you would make me go away again and I've been looking after him myself, not even my father knows about him…"

Harold listened to her quietly and even though he suspected he was the little boy's father, confirming it made him froze. _Harold? My son? Oh God… my only child's dying. _That thought made him come back to himself. "Then I won't let you say no, I will help him and make sure he fights against this. I won't let him die, not after I finally got you back."

Sophie looked up at him again, seeing the honesty in the beautiful blue eyes his glasses were hiding. It has been so long since she looked into them, even though their son has his eyes. "Don't take me wrong, Harold but I don't want you to take me back just because we have a son. As soon as the treatment is over and he recovers, I will go again to never come back." She couldn't believe how hurt she was hearing her own words, she wasn't sure if she could leave him once again."

Harold has always known how stubborn she is, he also knew his words wouldn't make her change her mind so he decided he would just act. He stepped closer and as much as he could, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, capturing her in a gently but passionate kiss like the very first time she kissed him.

At first she didn't returned the kiss, she rested her hands on his chest to push him away but her brain went blank. Her lips parted to give him access and he took the invitation, slid his tongue inside her mouth, rubbing hers with his and she left out a soft moan of his name. The hands that were at first to push him away grabbed his suit coat and pulled him closer to her, her body was asking for more, needed more of him but somehow she managed to stop herself, remembering their son was sleeping in the other room and then pulled back when the air became a necessity.

When she pulled away, Finch rested his hands on her hips to keep her closer and leaned his forehead gently against her while recovering his breath again. "Don't go, Sophie… I need you, I want you to stay, you two are everything I have and I never stopped loving you."

Sophie stayed closer to him, she always has enjoyed the closeness, the tenderness, and the innocent touches made her feel alive, wanted and loved. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I don't know if I can, Harold. We will recover our live together but one day my number will come up again and I don't think I could go away from you if that happens, I don't want to suffer anymore. Now having you is like not having a soul. Please, understand me, I need you too but I have to think about my… our son."

Harold frowned softly because he knew what she meant. If she was around him then her number might would end up coming again but he couldn't imagine how life would be if she leaves once again and taking their son with her. This time he was willing to fight for his family and his son's life. "I won't force you to leave again; if that happens then we will face it together. I'm not willing to lose you again and our son neither, you're my family and just like you, I couldn't stand it again." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes when she felt the kiss and then opened her mouth to talk but didn't said anything when she heard little Harold calling her. She gently pulled back and looked up at him. "Sorry, I'll check him." She said softly and then headed to the bedroom.


	10. What I always wanted

Little Harold was sitting down on the bed when his mother came into the room and sat down beside him, taking him into her embrace. She tried almost unsuccessfully to hide her emotions and tears from the little one in her arms. He sensed her mother wasn't fine but with the years he have learned to don't ask because most of the time that she was feeling lie that it was because of his health condition or the absence of his father so he just snuggled closer to her to try and give her the comfort she obviously needed.

Sophie quietly let some of the tears roll down her cheek, taking in the comfort her son was giving her with just a snuggle. After a moment she wiped her tears and pulled back a bit to look down at the little boy in front of her, the only reason of why she has decided she should fight and continue with her life even though the most important part of herself was left behind with Harold the day she walked away from his life not knowing she was carrying inside her the most beautiful gift a man could give a woman; their baby. She gently ran her fingers through the very short hair the little boy have left after the strong treatments made him lose it. She leaned over and quietly placed a kiss on his forehead then gently moved her hand down the little boy's head to his cheek and stroked it gently. "How are you feeling, champ? Do you need anything?" She asked softly, wanting him to be comfortable.

Little Harold looked up at his mother while he leaned his little head into her affection then nodded softly at her question. "I'm fine, mommy but… you don't seem to be okay." He replied just as softly and moved from under the cover to sit down on his mother's lap then looked around the room before turning his attention to her again. "Where are we?"

Watching him, Sophie wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer to her. "I will be okay, my prince." She reassured him and then gently kissed his temple. "Remember the gentle man that helped you up when you felt at the park? We are at his house." _One of the many houses he owns. _She said to herself.

Finch stayed in the living room to give them some privacy while he let his mind think about her, about their past and now their present. He never though he would see her again, yet she's here and with a son, he never thought he would have a family, not as his age anyway but they were there, in the next room. The only son he has, he missed the most important moments of his life; his first steps, the first word, the first graduation, the first tooth, the sleepless nights every time the little boy would wake up, the moment when they found out about his condition. "I will lose him and this time it could be forever…" He muttered to himself with a heavy sigh, even if Sophie doesn't let him, he's going to save their son's life. _I have the money and contacts, I can help him, is the least I can do for my son after pushing them both away the way I did. _He thought and then took out his phone and started looking for the clinic and treatment Sophie has told him about, also for another better places where little Harold could be treated at.

Little Harold looked amazed at his mom and rested his little head again Sophie's shoulder. "It's a pretty place, can I go see him? I would like to thank him again but why are we here at his house? Do you know him?" The little boy asked curiously.

Sophie watched him and then nodded in agreement at the 'pretty place' remark. "Sure, you can go. He must be in the living room but I don't think you should thank him again, you already did it, sweetie." She replied and looked at him a bit hesitant at first. "I do know him, his name is Harold… Harold Finch. I met him when I lived here in New York before I had you." She explained softly, hoping the little boy wouldn't ask further.

The little boy nodded softly while listening attentive to his mother then lightly raised his little eyebrow the way his father always do, she has always loved when both of them do it. "Harold like me?" He then started thinking; he always has been smart like his father, since he was a little baby he has looked more like Finch than like Sophie. That made it impossible for Sophie to try and forget Finch; even though she didn't want to leave him behind. "Mom…" little Harold shifted in her lap to look into her mother's eyes. "You said you named me Harold because of my dad."

She watched him quietly for a moment, there's no way she could lie to the little boy, not that she would lie to him but the way he looked into her eyes made her heart melt. She briefly closed her eyes a moment while carefully resting her head against the little boy's. "You're as smart as he is" she smiled and opened her eyes again to look down at him. "Harold… he is your father…" She didn't know what the kid's reaction would be, if he would snap at her or be mad, she has always talked with him about his father; she only said the good about him so the kid wouldn't reject his father, if he ever meets him and would have only good memories of him.

Little Harold looked over at her lightly excited; he has always wanted to meet his father. He was happy with his mother but there were moments were like every other kid he would like to say 'I have a daddy and this is him.' He stayed quite a moment then carefully climbed off his mother's lap and ran over into the living room to find Harold then wrapped his tiny arms around his waist, that's the much he could reach.

Harold was still looking up for information when he felt the little arms wrapped around himself and it startled him. He turned to look at the little boy, holding onto him and smiled softly as he gently ruffled the boy's short hair. "Hey there, you okay?" He asked softly while smiling softly at the little one.

The little boy looked up at him with obvious excitement in his blue eyes then nodded. "I'm fine… dad. Thank you." Hearing that, Finch leaned over to kneel on his uninjured hand, making sure he doesn't hurt himself when he does and gently pulls the little boy closer to him, holding him closer, his mouth lightly opened to speak but he was speechless at how good the little boy has accepted the news about him being his father.

Surprised and curiously, Sophie raised an eyebrow as she stood up and followed the little child to find him holding onto his father for the first time. She didn't said anything and stayed quiet, leaning against the doorway to give him some father-son time but couldn't help the happy tears that rolled down when she saw them together for the first time. She has always wondered what would happen if they ever met how they both would act and if they would accept one another. Now the doubts, the questions, the fear, everything was gone as she watched the image in front of her, one she would never forget even if she tried to (not that she would). _Now my life is complete again. I have everything I ever needed; my son, the love of my life, my family, what else could a woman ever ask for?_ She thought to herself with a happy smile that threatened to never leave her face.


End file.
